Silvermoon City
thumb|Silvermoon, the Capital of Quel’Thalas. The breathtaking capital city of the blood elves may rival Ironforge in the world's oldest, still standing, capital. Recently rebuilt from the devastating blow dealt by the evil prince Arthas, the city houses the largest population of blood elves left on Azeroth. History The capital city of Quel'Thalas, Silvermoon was founded by the high elves after their arrival in Lordaeron thousands of years before. The city was constructed out of white stone and living plants in the style of the ancient Kaldorei Empire. The city contained the famous Academies of Silvermoon as a centre for the learning of Arcane Magic and Sunstrider Spire, a majestic palace home to the Royal family of the high elves. The Convocation of Silvermoon (also known as "The Silvermoon Council"), the ruling body of the high elves was also based here. Across a stretch of ocean to the north is the island that contains the Sunwell. Although Silvermoon itself was left relatively unscathed from the second war, in the third war the Death Knight Arthas led the Scourge into the city, attacking it on his quest to reach the Sunwell. The High Elven King was slain and the majority of the population killed. Scourge forces held the city for a time but abandoned it after the depleting of its resources. Though the city was attacked by the Scourge, it is not as destroyed as one might think. Though many of its plants are dead, and the occasional dead body is sprawled across the cobblestone, the city was immune to the fire and destruction. Silvermoon now resembles a ghost town, intact, but eerily abandoned. Nevertheless, treasure hunters often frequent Silvermoon to try and find some of the valuable artefacts that the elves left behind before they deserted the city, but the ghosts of Silvermoon's past inhabitants prevents anyone from taking anything. In World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade Silvermoon will be the capital of the blood elves. It seems that during the time in between Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne and World of Warcraft, Silvermoon was retaken by the blood elves and restored to much of its former glory. How it was done, or what happened to the ghosts of the high elves that haunted the ancient halls, is not yet known. A great deal of demonic energy has been used. Chained soul crystals, full to the brim with trapped demons, now dot the city and power up all the various magical contrivance, including many floating spires and castles. Since the blood elves are cut off from the rest of civilization, the Undercity (headed by a former High Elf) created a two-way permanent portal to Silvermoon, allowing quick access to the rest of the world. source Areas It is yet unknown how the layout of Silvermoon will be, or what kind of areas will show up on the city map. One major section that can be expected, however, is a large caster-oriented district, similar to Stormwind's Mage District. This is nearly a given due to the known blood elven lust for magical energy and their passion in the magical arts. Part of Eversong Woods Notable Characters Lor'themar Theron is the Regent of Quel'Thalas and leader of the blood elves on Azeroth in prince Kael'thas' absence. Halduron Brightwing is Silvermoon's new Ranger-General, and is the blood elves' military commander on Azeroth. Grand Magister Rommath is the leader of all blood elf magi on Azeroth, and is a fiercely loyal servant to Kael'thas. For a complete list of characters, see List of Silvermoon NPCs. Points of Interest It is yet unknown which points of interest will be available in Silvermoon. However, it has been stated that the city contains the following due to it being the largest city in game: * Two banks * Two auction houses * Two inns * At least two mailboxes * A bat handler (It is argued whether the blood elves would allow a bat handler, so a new flying mount may be present for the Blood Elves, maybe Dragonhawks) * A Portal for travel to the Undercity Flight paths Although it is not yet known which exact flight paths will be available from Silvermoon, it is reasonable to assume that these will be: * Somewhere in Ghostlands * Light's Hope Chapel, Eastern Plaguelands Notes & Tips * There will most likely be an Horde Cloth Quartermaster who has the Silvermoon repeatable Runecloth quest used by non-blood elf Horde players to obtain the right to ride the new blood elf mounts. Silvermoon is also the name of a WOW server. For that server, see Server:Silvermoon, or Server:Silvermoon_Europe Category:Zone:Eversong Forest Category:City:Silvermoon Category:Cities Category:Blood Elf territories Category:Burning Crusade Category:Coming Soon Category:Future Zones